Icy Hearts
by ArtemisJPotter
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE! Frozen AU. After exposing her powers after her coronation, Elsa flees from the kingdom and takes refugee on the mountains. Realizing that she is now free, Elsa gives in to temptation and explores her powers. But she also gives into darkness. Still a work in progress
1. Coronation

**A/N: Hi, readers! Thanks for stumbling upon my current writing-in-progress, Icy Hearts. Before I begin, I must warn you of MAJOR SPOILER ALERTS for those who haven't seen the movie. Don't read them unless you want to be spoiled or have already seen the film. **

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, let me give a brief summary of the story. In Icy Hearts, Elsa gives in to her magic and discovers that it's not a horrible travesty to have as she thought. However, she also slowly descents into darkness. Can Anna reach her in time to save her?**

**First of all, I must remind those who are reading this that this is a work in progress. I've still got tons of writing to do and am kind of stuck on how to finish the story. Also, I'm not sure how good I am at turning people to the dark side (I'd much rather redeem them-I'm a happy ending kind of person :D). So if the story just seems boring or confusing or whatever, please tell me. I'm always accepting constructive criticism, as long as it's not mean ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Disney does. I'm just writing this for fun. As one of my favorite Fanfiction writers wrote, "Please don't sue. I'm poor."**

It was a sunny, hot day as the hours passed by for Elsa's coronation. People were walking about the kingdom, enjoying themselves and anticipating the moment their new queen would be crowned. Everyone seemed to be abuzz, with the exception of Elsa. She just couldn't wait for everything to be over without her exposing her powers

Since the event was so special, the doors of the Ardenelle castle had been finally opened. This excited Anna, whom was finally glad that she would be around other people! She knew that Elsa's coronation had brought about several visiting dignitaries and was bursting with excitement! Maybe she'd make a friend today! Maybe she'd meet the love of her life!

Elsa, who was still up in her room, was trying to calm down her nerves. She had to make sure she stayed calm, especially today. As a test, Elsa took off her gloves and picked up a candlestick and a little jar from her table. She concentrated on just holding the items and not using her powers. "Be the good girl," Elsa whispered to herself. "Make one wrong move, and everyone will know..."

But even as Elsa said that, she could see ice forming on the palms of her hands. Quickly she dropped the items in her hand and threw her gloves back on.

"It's only for today," Elsa reminded herself. Just this day, and everything would be normal again. She could go back to her silent solitude of her bedroom and keep her powers hidden once again.

Elsa sighed. Sometimes she just _wished _that she didn't have to keep her powers hidden. It felt better, freer to have them exposed. It was almost like she was releasing something trapped inside of her-which was the truth, in a sense.

Sometimes, when Elsa was alone, she would just take off her gloves for fun and watch the ice trickle around her fingers and around the room. It was so chilling, yet amazing, how Elsa was able to conjure ice. Just thinking about not being able to create a little ice rink or snowflakes sometimes made Elsa mad at her parents at times for wanting to shield her powers. How could something so wonderful be covered up?

But then Elsa would always remember why she had kept her powers hidden in the first place, how she had injured her own sister, how she could conjure her own snowstorm without even trying...Elsa shivered just thinking about it. Her parents had been right; there was no way she could expose her powers. Thinking about it just made Elsa realize how silly it was.

Before Elsa knew it, it had been time for the coronation to officially begin. Elsa was surprised by all the guest that had arrived-many royals, including the Duke of Weselton, had been present. Of course, this just made Elsa even more nervous.

But Elsa managed to calm herself down enough to get through the entire coronation without anyone discovering her secret! She was delighted and had thus become more friendly throughout the rest of the day.

Anna was having an equally good time. She had managed to meet Prince Hans, a handsome, kind prince whom she felt connected to. Anna spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking with him. Hans seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Elsa was.

Eventually Hans asked Anna, "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

Anna asked. "Can I just-ooh. I mean, yes!" She was amazed at how easy that had been! They were really meant to be together!

"Elsa!" Anna suddenly called from the ballroom. She pulled Hans towards her sister. "May I present Prince Hans of the Souther Isles," she introduced formally.

"Your Majesty." Hans greeted the queen with a deep bow.

"We would like-"Anna began.

"-your blessing-"Hans continued.

"-of our marriage!" Anna finished, bursting with excitement.

"Marriage?" Elsa repeated. "I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details," Anna began. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream..."Anna turned to Hans. "Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa asked.  
"Absolutely!" Hans cried.

"What? No," Elsa protested.

"And we'll invite all twelve of your brothers to stay here with us," Anna went on, "and-"

Elsa suddenly put up a hand to stop her sister. "Wait," she began, "slow down. Anna, no one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna's mouth dropped open. "Wait, what?"

"I need to talk to you," Elsa said sternly. "Alone."

Anna linked her arm arm with Hans. "No," she said stubbornly. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us."

Elsa shook her head. "No...You can't marry a man you just met."

Standing straighter, Anna spoke up. "You can if it's true love."

"What do you know about true love?" Elsa scoffed.

"More than you," Anna replied. "All you want is to be alone."

Elsa took a deep breath to control her emotions. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, and started to move away,

"Your Majesty," Hans started, "if I may-"

"No, you may not," Elsa snapped, feeling her patience being pushed. "And I think you should go." She walked off and signaled the guards. "This party is over. It's time to the close the gates."

"Elsa, no!" Anna protested, running towards her sister. She reached for Elsa and grabbed her hand. As she tugged at her, Elsa's glove slipped off.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa exclaimed anxiously. What had Anna done?

Anna held the glove up and away from Elsa. "No, listen to me," she began, "I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa fought to gain control. "Then leave," she finally said. She turned to flee the room.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna cried.

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa ordered.

"Why do you shut me out?" Anna asked. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted, spinning around. As she did, ice shot from her bare hand, coating the floor of the ballroom and frothing into icy plumes.

The music stopped abruptly and everyone turned to stare at Elsa in shock. She stared at her subjects, feeling all of her fear consuming her. She had exposed her powers to them! Everything she had fought so hard to control was finally exposed!

The Duke gasped. "Sorcery! I knew there was something going on here."

"Elsa?" Anna called, but her sister was already pushing her way through the doors and running outside.


	2. Flight

Elsa burst into the courtyard, not knowing what to do or where to go. But she couldn't stay home, in the castle. Now that her secret was out, everything would change.

Elsa suddenly ran into a fountain, causing it to freeze to solid ice. There was a loud gasp from the villagers at her magical use. People turned away and ran from their newly-crowned queen.

The Duke and his guard ran down the castle steps. "There she is!" he shouted, leading the charge towards Elsa. "Get her!"

"Just stay away from me!" Elsa warned. She held her hands up, causing the castle steps to ice over. The Duke's guards slipped and tumbled to the ground.

"Monster!" the Duke shrieked.

Anna watched from the castle gates. "Elsa!" she called. "Wait, please!" She rushed from the castle and ran after Elsa. Hans trailed behind her.

"Elsa!" Anna cried again. _Come back!_

Elsa looked over her shoulder as she neared the water. When she turned, her foot touched the lapping waves, freezing the water in the fjord! Panicked, Elsa took another cautious step, but this one caused another sheet of ice to form under her foot!

"Elsa!" Anna continued to call, running after her sister.

Her fear growing, Elsa ran across the fjord. With each step Elsa started creating more ice under her feet. Soon the July summer day began transforming into a frosty winter.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna pleaded. She rushed over to the fjord after her sister but suddenly slipped onto the ice. She was too far behind to catch up with her sister.

Hans reached out for Anna to help her stand up again. "Anna, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Anna and Hans both watched as Anna reached the far shore and made her way into the mountains. Anna strained to see the path Elsa had taken.

"Did you know?" Hans asked Anna.

"No," Anna replied. "But it makes so much sense."

The two royals headed back to the village and overheard the Duke addressing a large group of concerned villagers. "The queen has cursed this land," he announced. "She must be stopped! You must go after her!"

"No!" Anna shouted, rushing over to the Duke. "No one is to go anywhere."

"You!" the Duke shook a finger at Anna. "Is there sorcery in you, too?" he shouted. "Are you a monster, too?"

"No, I'm completely normal," Anna answered honestly.

"That's right, she is," Hans confirmed, taking Anna's hand.

"And my sister is not a monster," Anna added.

The Duke scowled at Anna. "She nearly killed me," he said dramatically.

"You slipped on some ice," Hans pointed out.

Anna stepped forward. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this." She paused. "All she's ever wanted is to be perfect and good. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one who needs to go after her."

Anna turned to her royal guards and ordered, "Bring my horse, please."

"What? Anna, no!" Hans shouted. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of Elsa," Anna said. "I'll bring her back and make this right."

A royal guard soon brought Anna's horse to her. Taking the cloak that was hanging over the saddle, Anna wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"I'm coming with you," Hans insisted.

"No," Anna told him. "I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

Seeing the desperation in Anna's eyes, Hans put his hand to his chest and said, "On my honor."

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna told the crowd.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked Anna worriedly as the princess mounted the horse. When Anna didn't reply, he leaned in and said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister," Anna insisted. "She'd never hurt me."

Urging her horse to gallop, Anna took off into the frozen fjord, towards the direction she had seen Elsa go to.

Hans glanced at Anna as she left, then turned back around to the crowd of people. Everyone seemed to be anxious and was either shouting or screaming or demanding a question from their newly-appointed leader. Hans tried to answer them as best as he could, but in the back of his mind he found himself feeling distracted. There were more important things he had to do at the moment, and he couldn't do them with the crowd of nerve-wrecking civilians.

"Everybody calm down!" Hans shouted so loudly that everyone immediately stopped talking. "Princess Anna will be here soon, and then summer will return to use once again." He gave them an encouraging smile, but everyone still looked nervous. Hans sighed. He really needed to get away from the crowd and speak to the Duke at the moment.

Hans suddenly had an idea pop into his head and snapped his fingers at a passing guard. "You," he began, "Please bring these people some nice pair of coats and jackets. We don't want anyone to get frostbite."

Saluting to him, the guard headed off to fulfill his orders. Hans turned back to the crowd and smiled. "We will get our summer back. I promise."

Hans' eyes suddenly fell on the Duke, who looked displeased. Stepping through the crowd, Hans made his way towards the Duke. "I need to speak to you privately," he whispered.

The Duke looked exasperated. "What for?" he demanded. "If this has nothing to do with this treacherous winter then I don't see why-"

"No, no, it is about it _and _Elsa," Hans whispered. Seeing the Duke's face light up, he smiled. "Let's talk in the library." Turning to the crowd of people, Hans announced, "The Duke and I have some...matters to discuss. In the meanwhile, please wait calmly while the guards bring you some warm clothes.

Turning away, Hans and the Duke left to the castle's library, leaving the anxious people alone in their despair.

**A/N: So I know not much has happened in this chapter, but I'm hoping I've enthralled you with the sort of mystery between the Duke and Hans ;) Just a reminder: I'm still writing/editing this story, so comments/feedback are greatly appreciated. I'll probably upload the next chapter tomorrow, but I just want to let you know that I'll only be updating this regularly because of the wonderful Thanksgiving break :) Most often I'll probably only update once a week.**

**Oh, and if anyone has any ideas on where I can continue on with this story, I would love to hear them. I've had a horrible case of writer's block the past few weeks and really need some inspiration :P **


	3. Plans

Elsa kept trudging until she made her way to the North Mountain, feeling lost and hopeless. Ever since she had been a child, she had been taught to conceal her powers. Now that was all over. She felt sad and worried as she gazed back at Arendelle from below. She knew that the people would never see her the same way again. Gone was their beautiful, beloved queen-the only person they saw now was a scary, powerful monster with sorcery.

But a part of Elsa felt relieved. Now she didn't have to hide her powers anymore. She could finally release all of the abilities she had been obtaining in for several years. And she was alone, now, too; now she didn't have to worry about hurting anyone.

With a wave of her hand Elsa started to experiment with her magic. Snow and ice whirled around her as she created snowmen and icy patterns in the air The farther she got from Arendelle, the more confident she felt. She was finally free!

Back at the castle, Hans and the Duke were sitting in the library. The Duke was staring back at Hans, waiting for him to propose the idea Hans had claimed would help to end the bitter winter and get Elsa back. On the outside, it seemed only fitting that the Duke would want to end the winter for the good of Arendelle, but on the inside, his attentions were far from noble.

The Duke wanted to get rid of Elsa so that he could have Arendelle's goods to himself. Even though he had never been inside of Arendelle prior to Elsa' coronation, the Duke of Weselton had still traded with the country. It was from there when he learned of the kingdom's riches and longed to have them in his own possession. After Elsa's exposure and fleet, it looked as if the Duke was going to get his wish. It would be so easy to convince the people that their new queen was a monster and that they needed a much more civilized ruler.

Hans' thoughts were similar to the Duke's-he too wanted to dispose of Elsa and claim the throne his own. Because he was the youngest of twelve siblings, he knew he had no choice of getting the throne. But if he had somehow managed to take Elsa's away and proved to be the "noble" leader the people wanted...

Hans smirked at the idea. It had been so much easier than his original plan, to marry Els and therefore marry into the throne. Now everyone would see the queen as a menace. When the saw the dignified, sophisticated, friendly prince that Hans was on the outside, they'd have a hard time refusing him to become their new ruler.

Of course, such a plan would involve a lot of conviction, so Hans had decided to team up with someone just as displeased with Elsa as he was-the Duke. Hans knew that it was risky, exposing his plan to another individual, but he had thought it through thoroughly. He would pretend to help the Duke as well, by proposing to give him a good portion of Arendelle's wealth once he became king, but then he'd backstab the dignity and keep the wealth to himself. Hans secretly smiled to himself as he thought of the plan. He'd get everything this way, the throne and the gold and the love of the people.

The Duke looked thoughtfully at the prince, thinking over the plan Han had just proposed to him. "So, let me get this straight," the Duke began, going through the details, "You're going to convince the people of Elsa's treachery, then step in as king, while simultaneously giving me Arendelle's goods." He paused for a moment, stroking his beard. "How do you plan to do that? Not everyone is convinced that Elsa is so evil."

"Leave it to me," Hans said cunningly. He was going to turn Elsa against her own people. Hans couldn't help but smirk as the ideas played in his head. First, he'd appeal on Elsa's good side, insisting that her powers are something to be looked up on. Then, he'd convince her to use her emotions to control her powers. Finally, he'd insist that she was more powerful than anyone in Arendelle, further steeping her into darkness.

It was a difficult plan, and Hans knew, given the little he saw of Elsa when Anna introduced him to her, would be hard. Elsa was so afraid of her powers hurting people that converting her to think the opposite would be a far stretch. But Hans knew how to manipulate fear. Her fear of harming people could transition into her fear of being hurt herself, if done correctly. And, luckily, Hans was cunning enough to do so.

The Duke, who had been silent for quite awhile, spoke again. "What do you have in mind?" he asked suspiciously.

Hans just gave him a mysterious smile. "You'll see soon enough," he said vaguely.

The Duke looked wary but nodded. "As long as I get what I want and get rid of Elsa, that's good enough for me." He stood up out of the chair to leave, but Hans suddenly grabbed his arm. "You know that this is confidential information, right?" he whispered. "You can't tell anyone of this."

"Why not?" the Duke asked stubbornly. "Shouldn't everyone know how we're to get rid of this treacherous witch?"

"Of course," Hans began, trying to think of an excuse to the Duke. The problem with him teaming up with the Duke was that he was so narrow-minded into thinking that Elsa was already the monster he had assumed she was. "This is a private negotiation, Sir. It's not the sort of information we share with everyone."

The Duke sighed. "Fine," he said impatiently. "But the people should still know how evil Elsa truly is. Some people are still worshiping her as if she were some sort of goddess."

Hans smiled darkly as he watched the Duke leave the library. So far, his plans were running smoothly.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? So-so? I can't remember exactly why the Duke wanted to get rid of Elsa; I tried looking it up and I just came to the conclusion that he wanted Arendelle's goods to himself. I'm not sure how good Hans' plan is, though, and I'm still working out the kinks in his persuasion to turn Elsa to the dark side. I still plan to edit this, of course, but I didn't want to hold anyone up any longer on waiting for the story to pick up. I'm not sure how long it will take to upload the next chapter, so please be patient with me. I'm hoping an idea will hit me one day and I can just run with it :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi again! I just wanted to let you guys know that, at the suggestion of one of my reviewers, I will be changing around this story somewhat drastically. Instead of Hans turning Elsa to the dark side, it will be something that she does on her own. **

**This is going to be very difficult for me to accomplish, as I have not had any experience turning a character, but I see that enough people are interested in where I'm going with this and feel obligated to continue. But I want this piece of work to be well-written and believable, so I need some time before presenting it to you. **

**I won't update today, I probably won't update next week, and maybe not even the week after that. This could take months to complete, and I'm really sorry that I'm having you wait that long. But hopefully by that time I will have come up with a concrete-enough storyline for you to enjoy. **

**Right now, I feel like I've been ripping my hair out with trying to come up with good plots that are also belie bale. I literally have created six drafts with several different ways of having Elsa turn, and every time I find one that I think will work, a plot hole or some other problem will show up. I probably need to take a break from this story, but I will return to it. I promise.**

**If you have any ideas on how I can accomplish this story, please tell me in the comments. I'm flattered that so many people enjoy it and also love the idea myself. If I can continue on with this project, I will. It just might not be right away.**

**Thank you, followers and readers, people who have hearted my story, have followed me, and everyone who seems to being enjoying this story. It makes me happy to see that so many people are enjoying this idea. I do write for my own enjoyment, but seeing that others feel the same way makes me feel very happy.**

**I hope I'm not rambling on too much. This is probably the last thing I'll say, in case you've felt that way.**

**Sincerely,**

**Artemis J. Potter**


End file.
